


Chiamami con il mio nome - io ti chiamerò con il tuo

by xSuzerain



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: #gbf76week, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: E' nei raggi del sole che filtrando attraverso i vetri d'una finestra lasciata aperta muoiono tra le pieghe di lenzuola ancora sfatte. E' nel modo in cui lo sfiora, e con le dita percorre della sua pelle ogni centimetro, persino quei punti ch'in genere nasconde, lasciti d'un passato che a distanza di tempo ancor lo tormenta. E' nel modo in cui lo guarda, come se non esistesse altro che lui, come fosse il suo tesoro più grande.E persino nel suo parlare, quando sposta le iridi chiare sulla più recente delle ferite di cui fa sfoggio.





	Chiamami con il mio nome - io ti chiamerò con il tuo

**Author's Note:**

> **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di **Granblue Fantasy** (グランブルーファンタジー ) non mi appartengono, essendo essi sotto il copyright della **Cygames**.  
> Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro. Le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà.  
>  **Ambientazione:** Non specificata all'interno della serie.  
>  **Prompt:** #gbf76week, giorno 2 | injury, swords, names.  
>  **Note dell'autrice:** Sono piuttosto impegnata con lo studio, ma non potevo non cogliere l'occasione di partecipare a qualcosa di tanto bello come la siesix week. Ho sempre avuto un debole per questo genere di cose, perché si tratta di iniziative adorabili e che offrono l'opportunità di creare i contenuti più o meno diversi. Ne ho approfittato per tentare qualcosa di diverso dal mio solito – delle triple drabble, che messe insieme vanno a creare un'unica fanfic.  
> Il risultato è assai strano, ma non mi spiace. E' anche vero che, come già detto, avevo purtroppo poco tempo a disposizione, per cui anche volendo non avrei potuto fare più di questo.  
> Ah, è ovvio che il titolo sia una chiara citazione a _"Chiamami con il tuo nome"_ , ma state tranquilli: non c'è dolore di alcun tipo. E' solo che mi piaceva e sembrava adatto nel contesto della storia.   
> Spero che comunque ne risulti qualcosa di piacevole per voi che leggete (L).

E' nei raggi del sole che filtrando attraverso i vetri d'una finestra lasciata aperta muoiono tra le pieghe di lenzuola ancora sfatte. E' nel modo in cui lo sfiora, e con le dita percorre della sua pelle ogni centimetro, persino quei punti ch'in genere nasconde, lasciti d'un passato che a distanza di tempo ancor lo tormenta. E' nel modo in cui lo guarda, come se non esistesse altro che lui, come fosse il suo tesoro più grande.   
E persino nel suo parlare, quando sposta le iridi chiare sulla più recente delle ferite di cui fa sfoggio.

Poggia la mano sulla sua, e finalmente lui distoglie lo sguardo da ciò che il bendaggio celava. S'appropria delle sue labbra pochi attimi a seguire, perché conosce la rabbia che legge nei suoi occhi, e sa come calmarla – l'ha imparato con gli anni, assieme a tante altre cose.   
E quando s'allontana, la sua voce suona come una preghiera.   
«Non sporcare le tue spade di sangue per me.»  
Restando a guardarlo, Siete approfitta della vicinanza per stringergli la mano. Non v'è promessa alcuna – non serve. Ma col viso s'avvicina di nuovo, e mentre piano poggia la fronte contro la sua, nella sua voce c'è solo intima morbidezza.   
«Ne varrebbe la pena. Appunto perché si tratta di te.»

Six inspira a lungo il suo odore – no, il suo profumo. Quello che l'accoglie al mattino ogni giorno, e che assieme al suo battito ha nel tempo acquisito il significato d'un qualcosa che a lungo ha creduto aver perso per sempre.  
Casa.   
Abbassa lo sguardo per un attimo, e legge nel suo sorriso le sue intenzioni ancor prima che Siete dia loro voce. E risuona ancora, tutt'intorno a loro. Il suo nome. Non Six, no – _il suo nome_ , quello abbandonato quando altro non era se non il fantasma di Karm. Il suo nome, che lui solo conosce, e che soffoca nell'ennesimo bacio rubato.  
Risuona ancora. In ogni suo gesto.   
«Ancora.» sussurra, «Chiamami con il mio nome.»  
Lo fa. E lui lo chiama con il suo.


End file.
